mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Arlo/Dialogue
Introduction Friendship Stranger Flying Pigs is an exploration community organized by the commons.}} Friend Romance Boyfriend Spouse Unhappy Nemesis Festivals Winter Solstice Seasons Winter Mission ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; Play and date Dining ;Talk about favorite foods * If the food ain't hot and spicy, I'm not having it! * I'm always up for something spicy. * I'd like to have something hot and spicy today. * I love Spaghetti with Hot Sauce! It's spicy and irresistible! * The Portia Hot Pot is really good, it's got some unique seasonings found only in this city. Wanna try it? * I never liked eating sweets since I was little. * Eating desserts will make me feel dizzy, I think it's all that sugar going to my head. ;Ask about work *(How goes life leading the Civil Corps?) ** I've always thought of the Civil Corps as the only line of defense between the leftovers of the Old World and what little we have right now. It might sound dramatic, but a monster from the Peripheries can literally wipe us out. So we always have to put our lives on the line to make sure that doesn't happen. *(How goes life leading the Civil Corps?) ** Being the leader is no different from the other members, we all do have the same training and the same will to protect others. I'm always confident that my other Corps members will pick up the slack if I fail to do so somehow. *(Do you have extra pressure being the leader of the Civil Corps?) ** The more responsibilities you have, the more pressure you got of course. But that pressure gives me the strength to keep progressing higher and higher. ;Casual talk * I've only been to few cities around Portia for business, nothing special. *(What type of gifts do you like?) ** Gifts huh? Nice, just don't give me any Steamed Potato Fruit, that stuff's nasty! *(What type of gifts do you like?) ** Now that I think about it, I really like Spaghetti with Hot Sauce. In fact, I could go for some right now. ;Compliment *(You are a reliable man!) ** It's not easy, but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. I take pride in keeping everyone in this town safe! *(You are a reliable man!) ** That I am! Being the leader of the Civil Corps is a lot of responsibility! *(You must have some very grandiose goal.) ** You got it! I'm going to try to get into the Flying Pigs someday. They're the best adventurers' guild in the world! Speech balloons Speech balloons are dialogue spoken through comment bubbles. Speech balloons do not have audio and are typically random outbursts. Sparring ;Start * Want to compete with me? Game on! * I'm the leader of Civil Corps. Can you defeat me? * You've really got guts challenging me! * Another round? * I'm going to use my new move this time. * Let's see who's going to win! * Ok then, let's have another round. * Again? You're really annoying! * Last time! You'll admit total defeat after this! * I can hear you gasping for air. ;Win * Heh, there was no doubt. * No worries, you're not bad! * Go practice more. * Don't get down. Just try harder next time. * Yes! I win! * Well? Satisfied? * Try to defeat me next time! * Looking forward to your next challenge. * Sorry, I win this time! * Harden your fist before challenging me again. * Don't be down, you're pretty good as well! * I'm sure you'll defeat me after some practice. ;Lose * I lost?! * I'm getting too old for this. * D...did I just lose? * Dang it, now I want to battle again. * I will not lose next time. * Did you see past my moves? * How did this happen? * I think you're now qualified to lead the Civil Corps, at least when it comes to sheer fighting ability. * I only admire a few people and you're one of 'em! * Hahaha, I submit! * I need to practice harder! * Oh, defeat... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. Category:Dialogue